hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Seven (TV)
Lucky Seven is the working title for an upcoming American drama series. The series is currently in its casting stage, and a casting call was just recently sent out for the central characters. According to a press release, the producers hope to complete a sizable number of episodes directly after casting and are pushing for a late 2010/early 2011 premiere, but have also gone on to say that the release may be pushed back if unforseen complications arise. Plot The plot centers around seven characters who wake up and discover that none of their family and friends recognize them - furthermore, when they read the newspaper, they all stumble upon their own obituaries. Further details about the plot are unknown, but details from the casting call have led to speculation that some sort of government conspiracy is involved. Cast and Characters Blake Sullivan A 25-year-old chef at a popular restaurant. Before his "death," he had bought an engagement ring for his girlfriend but chickened out of giving it to her. Quiet and thoughtful, but with a black-and-white perception of what's right and what's wrong. Elijah Bell A 21-year-old singer. Before his "death," his debut single had hit number one and he had a bright career ahead of him. More camera-shy than he'd like to admit, and a little socially awkward when it comes to anyone other than a pretty girl. Liam Riggs A 25-year-old author. Before his "death," he'd just finished all but the last chapter of the last book in his bestselling series. A bit temperamental and overdramatic, but has a good heart and worries about the future often. Rumored to be played by Francis Bonnefoy. Sean Ochoa A 19-year-old sophomore in college, majoring in Communications. Before his "death," he was on bad terms with his parents regarding his field of study. The youngest of the group, but arguably the most mature and the most likely to keep his cool in a crisis. Jasmine Leblanc A 23-year-old senior in college, majoring in Psychology. Before her "death," she was a popular sorority girl dating a popular fraternity boy, but there was more to their relationship than met the eye. Friendly and outgoing, but fiercely competitive and emotionally immature. Melody Howell A 20-year-old interior designer. Before her "death," she was working with a large hotel chain on redoing their rooms. Rather excitable and prone to impatience and split-second decisions, but serious when the situation calls for it and very protective of her friends. Rumored to be played by Camille Peralta i Marquès. Sophia Callahan A 24-year-old journalist for a major newspaper. Before her "death," she was in line for a big promotion and was engaged to her high school sweetheart. A little bit ditzy at times, with a tendency to focus on the details and overlook the big picture. Chloe Stafford A 26-year-old detective who has no memory of where she came from. She is investigating the strange things that have been happening around the city. Very brisk and to-the-point, but surprisingly superstitious and distrusting of authority figures.